The Beginning of Dameon Nightsky
by Lala Boris
Summary: This story happens in the magic world around 2 years after Harry and crew graduate. And interesting twist...this is only the beginning of the series.... R&R Please!


The Beginning of Dameon Nightsky  
  
Dameon Sterling Nightsky was born on a chilly day in late December. His mother and father, Vanessa and Jakob, were so happy and proud that day, bringing their second child home from the wizard hospital.  
  
When the happy couple came home with the new baby they immediately showed their first son, Zakam Steven Nightsky who was 7 years old at the time, his new little brother.  
  
Zakam paid a lot of attention to Dameon at first and was proud to be the Big Brother. After a while, though, Zakam got bored of Dameon because he didn't do anything but eat, sleep, cry, drool, eat, sleep and so on. At that time Zakam couldn't care less if he was a Big Brother or not. But one Dameon started interacting and smiling and talking Zakam steadily began to show interest in him again. The one day when Zakam was 12 and Dameon was 5 you could say Zakam then really loved Dameon. Zakam was home schooled in magic by his parents and he liked the idea of starting a school. So he taught Dameon magic. Soon everything Zakam had known by the time he was 14, 7-year-old Dameon knew.  
  
Dameon still has the memories of his early childhood of Zakam poking him in the side awake at 7:00 in the morning to finish a potion or practice the levitation spell.  
  
When Dameon was 13 he remembers the day Zakam, at 20 years old, moved to Holland from their large manor in Chipping Sodbury. That night after Zakam left Dameon sat crying in Zakam's emptied room for hours but finally he went to sleep there on the hardwood floor. He cried because he felt like he lost a brother, a role model, and a friend. Dameon didn't have many friends since he was home schooled and his neighbors were all muggles.  
  
On Dameon's fourteenth birthday his parents, knowing how much Dameon missed Zakam, surprised him with Zakam staying for a week. They had tons of fun; practicing Quidditch, showing off potions and spells, and racing on broomsticks. On the last day of the week the reunited family went to a popular magic-folk-only bar called Bezoar's Stone. Dameon and Zakam's parents wanted them to have a great time together so they went to talk to some of their old friends. Dameon and Zakam were still very tired from the previous night's broom race. So they started putting cheering charms on each other. They got so carried away that they started rolling on the ground laughing and shouting at the top of their lungs. Once they were calm enough to sit down on the stools (still giggling) Dameon went to get Chocolate Frogs and Zakam went to get some Butterbeer on the opposite side of the room. They past their parents while getting it and they asked if they were having fun and the boys automatically replied yes. Their parents smiled and told them they loved them. And that was their last words. It all happened so fast. Two silver and green robed wizards staggered out of the crowd and screamed the killing curse while whipping out their wands and pointed them to the closest people to them, Dameon's parents. Aurors immediately apparated to the scene and took the Deatheaters to Azkaban. Mean while everyone in the bar went very quiet and then started screaming and yelling and talking at once. Dameon just stared at his parent's lifeless bodies. Zakam also stared but shook violently as well. Dameon blacked out but Zakam caught him as he was falling. Zakam looked around and finally caught the nearest Auror's attention.  
  
The Auror was only a few years older than Dameon and Zakam figured he was an Auror-in-Training. When he turned around he started to say impatiently, "Auror business! Please keep-," but he stopped and his brown eyes widened as he pushed his stray red fringe away. "Oh! Did they get him too?" he stared at the passed out Dameon in worry. Zakam quickly and painfully explained the situation; how the people that died were their parents, Dameon only was passed out, and that Dameon was now homeless. The AIT just stared at Zakam for a moment. "Wow.I'm real sorry. He'll have to live in an orphanage," he motions towards Dameon but as Zakam started to open his mouth in protest he cut in, "But he could live with you if you're old enough to be a legal guardian. How old are you?" Zakam replied that he was twenty years old. The AIT smiled, "You're in luck. You're old enough." Zakam's face relaxed somewhat but then he asked, "What about papers? Or any other legal things you Aurors have?" The AIT grins, "Don't worry about it. If anyone asks just tell them Ron Weasley granted permission." Zakam smiled slightly, "Thank you Mr. Weasley."  
  
Basically after that Zakam lays Dameon out on a cot in the bar because Zakam has to deal with the funeral plans and find out what really happened. It turns out; two long retired Deatheaters had one too many drinks and killed the first people they saw, resulting Vanessa and Jakob Nightsky's death.  
  
The next morning Dameon find himself in a warm comfortable bed in a guestroom in Zakam's house. At that moment a young women around Zakam's age walks in carrying a tray of assorted fruits. She has long so-blond-it's- white hair down to her waist and she is wearing a winter blue top and silver skirt. She smiles widely showing perfecting white pointed teeth and says, "Hello Dameon! Welcome to Zakam's manor, you're new home. Care for a fruit?" 


End file.
